Pinch
by StellarMage99
Summary: Rated T just in case. Title may change. Roxas feels a pinch. Axel tells him he is imagining it. Xion is oblivious. Random One-shot. May add more chapters. AkuRokuShi. Rokushi pairing.


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is obviously owned by Disney and Square Enix.**

 **I hope you guys like this. I still don't know if I should add more or leave it at this. To be honest I wasn't planning on publishing this. But then I changed my mind. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Roxas sighed, slumping down into the edge of the clocktower waiting patiently for his friends. He would have gotten ice cream but found he was too tired to do so, work really drained him today, so instead he sat there as the sun started to set. Absentmindedly, he had started drifting off without noticing. Odd. Dozing off will sitting down at the edge of a tower. Axel would have laughed. Before he was about to sleep completely, something cold like metal pressed against his cheek, causing pain and shivers to run up his spine, startling him awake. A giggle was heard, and despite his tired state, a grin fought it's way to his lips. "Hey Xion," Roxas smiled grabbing the ice cream and muttering a small 'thanks' before eating his tasty treat. Xion giggled sitting next to him. "Hiya Roxas! You know if Axel had seen you, you would have never heard the end of it," Xion said taking a bite out of her ice cream. Her pitch changed, "Rox you are such a zombie! Wut? Gonna eat my brains now? Get a grip! Got it memorized?" Roxas laughed at her impression of Axel. Xion smiled in response. "Don't remind me. Where is he anyway?" Roxas asked curiously. "He had a long mission. He is still not back." Xion frowned worriedly, then looked into the twilight sky. "You should be careful Roxas. If you had fallen asleep just then...," Xion said worriedly now looking at her lap, gripping her hands on her empty ice cream stick. Roxas eyed her curiously, before his brain caught up with what she said. He smiled, placing his hands on her own. "Hey. It's okay. I'm alright! Thanks for worrying about me Xion," Roxas smiled. Xion looked at him worriedly, then gave him a stern look. Her blue eyes staring right at his soul. "If you feel tired like that again, don't come to the tower. Go straight to bed okay?" she demanded inching closer to his face with a glare that was anything but threatening. "Okay okay! I won't do it again Xion!" Roxas exclaimed as Xion nodded with a frown facing the sunset once again. "Yep you better not try it again mister!"

He found himself staring at her as she looked into the sky. He didn't know why, but sometimes he would catch himself staring at her, and Axel would shake him so he would snap out of it.

 _"Why do you like looking at Xion so much kid?" Axel had asked him one time. Roxas gave him an odd look before replying. "At first, I didn't know either. But now I figure. I just like looking at Xion," he said simply as Axel bursted out laughing. "What?" Roxas asked confused. "Any other girls you just 'like' to look at?" Axel laughed. Roxas shook his head confused. "Let me re-phrase my question: Why do you like looking at Xion?" "She makes me feel warm," he said putting a hand on his non-existent heart. A smile made it's way to his face. "Warm?" Axel chuckled. "We Nobodies can't feel warmth Roxas." Roxas held his heart tentatively. "Then what's this feeling?" His face heated up. "What feeling?" Axel asked amused, deciding to humor him. "Man. Roxas are you...blushing?" he blinked. He then laughed. "When'd you learn to do that?" "I'm n-not blushing Axel! I...," Roxas stuttered thinking about the feeling in his chest. It was faint. But it was there. A pinch. A pinch of warmth. When he concentrated on it and thought about Xion..._

 _"This may sound strange but...Xion...it's different than when I'm with you Axel. She gives me this weird sensation. And my face turns red." 'Can Nobodies get sick? Is that it? But I only feel like that around Xion and it doesn't feel bad. It feels...nice.'_

 _He looked back at Axel with determined blue eyes._

 _"She gives me a floaty type of feeling!"_

 _"'Floaty?'" Axel laughed cracking up. "That doesn't even make any sense! Geez Roxas. Whatever it is. It's all in your head. Must be your Nobody hormones or something..."_

 _Roxas didn't say anything as he stared at Axel laughing in disbelief._

 _'How can this feeling **not** be real?!'_

"What's wrong Roxas?" Xion asked looking at him curiously. "You have been staring at me for the past 5 minutes. Is something wrong?" She asked him. _It's kinda freaking me out...,_ Xion thought awkwardly watching Roxas stare at her while munching his ice cream like she was a television program or something...

"O-oh I have?" Roxas stuttered blushing slightly. "I guess I didn't realize. Sorry Xion," he laughed. "Is something on my face?" she asked. "What is it Roxas?"

"N-nothing Xion. Nothing is on your face. I just have a lot on my mind is all," Roxas laughed. Xion looked at him worriedly before looking down at her half eaten ice cream. "You know. You can talk to me Roxas. If there is something on your mind. I'm willing to listen. We're friends, right? I'm here too you know," Xion said quietly. Roxas gazed at her in slow realization as her blue eyes looked back at the sunset wistfully.  
"Nevermind. Forget I said it." _What right do I have to be saying that? Besides, he has Axel so..._

"Xion that's not true!"

Xion gasped putting her hands over her mouth. "I said that outloud didn't I?" Xion groaned before laughing slightly shaking her head. "Don't worry about it Roxas. I just wish you would talk to me too. You always listen to my problems and are there for me. Axel too, of course. But whenever you have problems, you always go to Axel,"Xion said before looking back at Roxas in slight panic. "Which isn't bad! He is my friend and your friend too! I just-I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wish you would rely on me too," she said hugging her knees. "I'm your friend too."

"You don't have to say anything, Roxas. But just know I'm here too. If you need someone to talk to. Or anything. Okay?" she said smiling, her ocean eyes twinkled as she looked into his eyes.

Roxas nodded and smiled himself. "You are my friend Xion. I trust you. Just as much as Axel." _But how do I show her that?_

She smiled staring into the sunset.

"I know. Thank you Roxas."

 _Should I tell her?_

They stared at the sunset in silence as the ice cream sticks were left empty.

He stared at his stick nervously.

 _She'll probably think I'm weird._

He looked at her peaceful smile.

Blue eyes full of calmness, and a smile that dazed him giving him a sense of peace.

A picture that would be engraved in his mind for a long time.

"I get this feeling whenever I'm in this place, here in the tower. A sense of calmness. That everything will be alright, and like I belong," she smiled. "I heard Luxord saying something stranger than usual today. Fate and Destiny. Something happens for a reason, and for every being there is a purpose that must be fulfilled inevitably. Hitsuzen. It ties us all together. Do you think, maybe, it was destiny or fate that you, me, Axel:all three of us met?"

Roxas smiled. His fingers slowly made their way to her own.

"I'm sure it was."

Xion 'hmm'ed in peaceful acceptance.

"I'm glad then."

She gave his hand a small squeeze and wrapped her fingers around his. Roxas looked at their hands in surprise and looked at Xion questionly. She didn't say a word nor was she looking at Roxas. She just continued looking ahead with a peaceful smile. He soon found himself smiling too. And...

 _Her eyes are happy._

Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and content. He found himself staring yet again. Her blue eyes. Her face. Her small nose. Her pretty smile. Her raven hair. Back to her eyes.

 _I want Xion to smile like this all the time._

"Hey guys what are you doing?"

Roxas jumped. Xion looked over and grinned wider. "Hi Axel. How was work?"

"It was fun," Axel said cutting in between Roxas and Xion. "I see you two are rather close~."

They both turned a small red hue before letting go of their intertwined hands, allowing Axel to sit, and looking away in opposite directions. "O-Of course we're friends...," Xion said shakily looking to her lap.

 _He did that on purpose!_

Roxas thought then dropped his blush and glared at Axel, while Axel was too busy conversing with Xion. "Whatever you say~."

Axel looked back at Roxas as Roxas Axel raised his eyebrow at him curiously while Xion was busy being a red hue looking at her lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world was oblivious to this as she stuttered out blabbering unnecessary explanations.

His friend grinned wider confusing the redhead even more.

 _You may think this isn't real Axel, but..._

He looked over to Xion who was still blushing babbling and smiled tenderly. Axel noticed this and his eyes widened.

 _...I refuse to believe this feeling is **not** real._

He stood up and grabbed Xion's hand, pulling her up, surprising her, with the same smile. She looked up at him curiously, cheeks still slightly red, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. "What is it Roxas?" Roxas merely smiled then looked over to Axel with a gentle confident smile making Axel drop his ice cream.

"I don't think this is fake, Axel," Roxas said, and for a split second Axel's green eyes saw a spiky brown haired boy wearing red,yellow, white and black.

A goofy smile spread across Roxas's face. "Let's run away from Axel Xion!" he smiled dragging her along. "Sorry Axel." Xion apologized with a tiny bow following Roxas. "What?!" Axel exclaimed. "You guys..," Axel growled and sighed in annoyance. "We'll be fine, won't we Xion?" Roxas laughed. Xion nodded with a smile as she opened a dark corridor. "After all no matter how much we keep running we can always count on you to bring us back right?"

"You can bet on that! You little runts..."

Roxas and Xion laughed hurrying into the dark corridor trying to escape the pyro's wrath.

"Aha! I made it!" Axel said looking smug. "Don't you look proud of yourself?!" Roxas exclaimed in mock sarcasm. Xion giggled. "Darn...we almost lost him Xion...," Roxas whimpered. Xion laughed trying to cheer him up. "There there, there is always next time!" Xion said patting him on the back. "You're right."

"I'm still here you know!" Axel exclaimed. Roxas sighed. "We get it Axel..." "Damn straight. 'Roxy'," Axel said with a chuckle. Roxas stood up and glared. "The name's Roxas!" he said with a darkened expression, aiming to punch Axel. "Roxas calm down! Axel didn't mean it, right?" Xion said looking to Axel as he stuck his tongue out. "'Roxy~'!" "That's it!" Roxas strode over to Axel and punched him. "Roxas! Axel are you ok?" Xion said walking over to a cowering Axel. "I'm fine I'm fine. I deserved that." Roxas 'hmphed'. "The pryo is fine Xion." "Xion cares about me~, unlike some jerks," Axel said looking at Roxas smugly, irritating Roxas. "What's with that look?!" "Nothing." "Want me to punch you again?!" "Sadly I'm no masochist." "What's a masochist?" Xion asked curiously. Roxas silently glared at Axel. "It's nothing Xion." "Would you punch Xion if she called you 'Roxy?' I wonder~! I think you will like it~~~."

"As if! Xion wouldn't do that in the first place!" Roxas said triumphantly. Axel smirked muttering, "That's what you think."

He took Xion's hand again. "Let's go Xion. There is the portal to the castle. We're here."

Xion giggled, following. "Right!"

"Hey don't leave me!" Axel cried as Roxas quickly closed the dark corridor. "Phew! Lost him."

Xion looked upset.

"Hmm? What is it?" "Are you sure it was okay to leave him like that?" she asked worriedly. Roxas smiled goofily. "He'll be fine. He'll probably be annoying us again in no time," he deadpanned. Xion giggled. "You guys are so close~."

"No we're no-."

"Hey jerks! I'm back~!"

Roxas groaned, but smiled nonetheless. "Great. The pain is back." "You know you love me Roxy~." "Stop calling me that!"

"Aw come on you two. We gotta report in," Xion smiled pulling them along. Stilling holding Roxas's hand and grabbing Axel's arm and tugging them along.

Roxas turned a slight pink hue as he stared at Xion's smile. Then lips.

His cheeks turned even pinker as they stared even more at her. Her face. Her hands. Her eyes. Her lips. Her nec-

"Hah~I knew it~! I know what you're doing Roxas!"

Roxas flinched turning redder as Xion turned around and looked at him with an angry pout, and Axel trying to hold in his giggles."Xion-! I swear it's not what you-." "There _was_ something on my face!"

Roxas blinked.

Axel laughed harder.

"What? Did you guys draw on it while I wasn't looking?" _But that's not possible...what could it be? Ice cream?_

She patted her face. Roxas took her hands away.

"There was nothing on your-I mean it's gone now!" Roxas said nervously. _I'm getting that floaty feeling again..._

Roxas looked at their interlaced hands and let go of one and began marching forward, dragging her along. "Right! Let's report in!" he said marching on, like a soldier.

"Wait! Roxas what was on my face?! And why are you walking like that...?"

"Ehehe...," Roxas smiled nervously still turning a red hue. "Look we're here~."

Xion bumped into his shoulder.

"Seems like you three are having an eventful evening. Here to report?"

"Yes sir." Roxas saluted. "The forms are right there," Saix pointed as the thanked him and passed by. He watched Roxas and Xion's interlaced hands.

 _Kids these days._

"I got them. Let's go fill them out in Axel's room!" Roxas said brightly. "Why my room?" Axel deadpanned.

And the banter began.

Xion's blue eyes glanced at hers and Roxas's intertwined hands, as the two continued arguing. She looked at Roxas's face as he argued with Axel and felt a pinch in her heart as she stared at him and felt the warm of his fingers. Her cheeks turned a light hue of red.

"-what do you think Xion?" Roxas asked turning around, her eyes widened in surprise, before she looked at the floor turning redder, stealing glances at their palms and his face. "U-Um w-what?" she stuttered. Roxas's light blue eyes blinked.

 _A tiny pinch._

"You know. About calling me 'Roxy'?" Roxas explained. "What?" Xion asked again.

 _A feel of lightness._

"What do you think of the name 'Roxy' Xion?" Axel laughed. "It's bad right! Tell him Xion!"

Xion smiled.

"I think it's fine, 'Roxy'," Xion giggled as Roxas looked betrayed. She saw Axel laugh and Roxas look back at him irritated. She glanced back at their hands and let out a shy but wider smile.

 _A pinch of warmth._

 _..._

 **Please review :)**

 **I hope you liked it! I don't know if I'll add more or I'll just leave it as a one-shot. It was something random. But I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review on your thoughts.**


End file.
